


Landslides: I know my husband like the back of my hand

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Landslides [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, There's some kisses, but not enough for it to be marked smut, like not smut, other characters are mentioned but aren't frequent, tatoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Many people think they know Barry Allen, but no one knows him better than Iris West. This is how much she knows about her fiance.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Landslides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Landslides: I know my husband like the back of my hand

Many people think they know Barry Allen personally. That they know everything about him. It makes sense in theory, Barry can’t lie for shit and he babbles a lot. 

There are somethings though, that only she knows. Small things like the scent of his mother’s perfume, the games he used to play with his father, and old childhood stories. 

After having Nora, Barry likes to sing to her. He would tickle her on her stomach as he sang running home to you to her. Iris’s giggle used to be his favorite sound, but now it’s Nora’s.

Iris reads the Runaway Dinosaur to Nora as a bedtime story. The first time she pulls it out to read, Barry almost cries. 

Only she knows how Barry reacted when she told him she was pregnant. It was two nights after he got out of the speed force. She was rubbing lotion on herself, wearing a red satin nightshirt and red cotton shorts. Her baby bump was getting a bit big for other types of pajamas. Idly, she wondered how Barry didn’t notice the bump last night. She looked like a mammoth, it was hard not to notice the little speedster growing inside her. 

Iris planned on curling up in bed with a book to read while she waited for Barry to come home from his nightly activities. The doctors warned against staying up too late, but she knew even if she tried she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without her fiance by her side. 

The book was an interesting one. She got in a few pages before she felt her hair swish and watched the papers on her nightstand fly around. Iris reminded herself that she needed to get the paperweights back out from storage. 

Barry looked down at her in his normal clothes smiling happily. “Hey Iris, tired?”

“I’m okay baby. (Iris snorted at her joke, but to him, she just smirked.) I’m a little tired, but I want to show you somethings I got out of storage. Go get ready for bed, I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Barry offered her a warm smile and kissed her temple. Iris hummed in pleasure but pushed him away before he could go farther. She went downstairs to the closet to pick up the box hidden in there. Back upstairs in her room, Barry was waiting patiently under the covers, an excited and curious look on his face.

Iris made sure to angle herself so there was less of a chance of him noticing her new bump. She placed the box between them and watched as he looked through the stuff. She was excited, she couldn’t help it. Iris didn’t think she’d get to tell him he was going to be a father, now that she can, she’s going to relish it.

“The runaway dinosaur, an old rattle, and some scrapbooks?” Barry looked at her confusingly. Before he could say anything, she spoke first. 

“Three scrapbooks. Look at the red and purple ones first before the yellow one.”

Iris held the yellow one to her chest as she watched him look through the scrapbooks. It was their baby books, Barry’s the red one, Iris the purple. He almost cried looking at his parents but had a nice giggle at Baby Iris. She thinks she sees realization dawn in his eyes. “I-Iris, can I see the yellow scrapbook?” Slowly she gives it to him. The title card gives it away. Baby Westallen in fancy letters. The next few pages were filled with ultrasound photos and her baby bump.

“Cisco wanted to go all out. I told him all I needed were a few photos to send to relatives to prove that I was actually-”

“Pregnant.” Barry barely said it aloud. It was a reverent whisper. He looked at her surprised and hopeful. Iris sat up in bed and pushed the blanket off her stomach.

She put his hands on her stomach and gave him a watery chuckle. “Congrats, dad.” Barry gave her a joyful cry and pulled her into his lap. Tears and laughter mixed together. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He was captivated as she listened to what changes have been made so far, ultrasounds and dietary restrictions, and what changes will be made soon, painting the nursery and going to early bird classes. She was straddling his lap as she talked. He absentmindedly ran his hands across her stomach while he listened. Slow tears of joy ran down his face. Softly, Iris thumbed them away.

“Who else knows?” Barry wondered aloud. 

Iris started counting names on her hand. “Cisco and Linda... and McSnurtle found out first. Then my dad and Wally and Jessie. I’m pretty sure Harry knows, I look like a mammoth, but he hasn’t made any acknowledgment of it so I’m not sure. I go to Earth 38 to the DEO for like ultrasounds and stuff since Caitlin doesn’t know and isn’t an obstetrician. Kara and Alex know as well. I figured aliens was as close as I was going to get to metahuman.” 

Barry made a mental note to thank them for keeping an eye on her while he was gone. “You don’t look like a mammoth, you look like a goddess.” Barry laid a few kisses on Iris's stomach making her giggle. “You look like a goddess in them lamplight pregnant. They were right when they said pregnant women glow, darling, you're a star.” 

She missed his cheesy statements. “Like the stars on your chest,” Iris whispered. She picked at his undershirt that he was wearing until he took the hint and took it off. Delicately, with her pointer finger, she traced the stars across his chest. They were originally moles, but one day in a fit of teenage rebellion Barry turned them into stars. It was the most gorgeous thing Iris had seen, she had stared at him in awe for a while before she stopped. Now that they were together, she loved to trace the stars into constellations and make up silly stories about how they became stars. 

Most don’t know it’s a nod to his grandmother, an astronomer who loved to tell Barry stories about the constellations, like Orion and the big dipper. On his side was a bouquet of irises he got when he was drunk. Iris liked to think that it was a little way of showing that he was hers. 

On his left arm bicep is a quote his mother told him, “It’s better to have a big heart than strong legs, my beautiful boy.” Iris was there when he got that one. He held her hand tightly, not for the pain of the tattoo, but for the words and who had said them. 

On his shoulder was his father’s words, slugger. Iris was there for that one too, holding his hand and kissing his cheek afterward. They had to go to Kara’s earth to get that one done. Barry almost convinced Kara to get one too, but Alex convinced him of otherwise. 

Many people think they know Barry personally. They are true to an extent, but Iris will always know the only one to know the depths of Barry Allen. She is his after all, and he is hers.


End file.
